Bloody Nights, Deathly Mornings
by Crimsonbloodsrose
Summary: You were just hanging out with your best friend, Romania, when all H*** broke loose and he gets turned into a vampire! Will you ever see him again? Will he bite you? And what's with the blooming romance between you two?
1. Chapter 1: A Hollow Heart

Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it! It is a Reader x Vampire!Romania pairing, and is rated T, possibly M, for later lemons. There will be some minor swearing and cursing, but not too much. Also, there will be some french in here that will be translated at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, and if it was I would have Romania and Bulgaria with me all the time. ^.^

Chapter One: A Hollow Heart

It was an early Saturday morning when you got out of bed. Quickly heading over to your mirror, you let out a sigh before picking up your brush and trying to remove the tangles from your (h/l) (h/c) hair. A sigh left your mouth as you let the brush drop and you simply stared at your reflection. Why couldn't you be pretty? Why did you always have to be so...you? You groaned as your alarm clock began flashing and beeping at you. Ah, that's right. You were hanging out with Romania and Bulgaria today.

"(Y/N)! Come downstairs for breakfast! Also, your friends are here!" You mom shouted at you from the first floor.

You raised an eyebrow before pulling on a dark red hoodie over your Three Days Grace tee-shirt. Quickly pulling on a pair of black jeans, you grabbed your combat boots and headed out the door. At the top of the stairs stood the eccentric Romanian whom you'd grown close to.

"There you are draga, we were looking for you! Come on, we're going to be late!"

Romania gave you a tight hug before sweeping you up and running down the stairs with you.

"Vlad! Put me down, you're gonna drop me!"

You laughed at his antics and bopped him on the head when he set you down. Walking over to Bulgaria, you gave him a quick hug before dashing into the kitchen. Bulgaria followed you with a small smile before sitting next to you at the table.

Romania was to your right and chatting amiably with your mom, who blushed slightly at his jokes and set down plates of food in front of the three of you. You ate slowly as the boys scarfed down their eggs and waffles. Bulgaria, of course, pulled some yogurt out and started eating it after he ate what your mom had given him, and Romania pulled out his little silver flask and began drinking his rasberry cordial again.

"Alright, guys, allons-y!"

You led them out of your house, and the three of you started walking to the park. It was a nice day out too. There was some wind blowing, and it looked like it might rain a bit later, but that didn't bother you three. There was a huge hill in the middle of the park that had a stately old oak planted on it. A frayed tire swing was tied to one of the branches and that was where you sat while the boys took seats on the ground.

Time flew by as you guys talked about many things: How you each were doing, magic, new spells, and, as always, the latest info on the prank war between Hungary and Romania. Romania insisted that none of it was his fault, and this just made Bulgaria and you laugh. A smirk popped up on the devilish Romanian's face before he leaned his head into your neck. You blushed as his hot breath washed over your throat, and you shivered a little when his teeth nipped your skin.

"Am I truly that funny draga? Maybe I should give you a proper reason to laugh at me."

His face was now a full blown grin as he tackled you, his hands going to your one weakness: your tickle spots.

"NO! ROMA-AHAHAHA-NIA ST-AHAHA-OP IT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He finally let up and gave you that silly little one fanged grin that he knew drove you mad. You continued to giggle as Bulgaria just rolled his eyes at the two of you.

"Why don't you two just get a room? Imean, come one Romania, th eonly reason you tackle her is because you- MMPH!"

Bulgaria's words were cut off as Romania's hand slapped over his mouth. He pushed Bulgaria away before grabbing your hand and dragging you away with him, sticking his tongue out at Bulgaria.

"Ha ha , you can't catch us!"

Laughing, the two of you took off before finally collapsing on a bench outside of an old antique shop. Romania opened his mouth to say something to you, but right as he did, a crack of thunder rumbled through the sky and lightning flashed. You two hurried into the shop and stood there watching the rain fall. There was a dim, one bulb lamp on an old desk in the back of the shop where an old man sat with his feet propped up and his hat covering his face, trying to hide his light snores. You pulled Romania over to an old couch and sat down with him.

"I guess we have to wait for the rain to stop before we can go home." You said to him.

"Doesn't matter. I had fun with you today draga mei. We should play "Run from the angry Bulgarian" again sometime!"

You laughed at his small joke before he layed down and rested his head in your lap.

"Can you wake me up when the rain stops?" He asked, his eyes already fluttering shut.

"Sure Vlad. Sure" You answered with a yawn.

Your eyes fell slowly shut, and you fell asleep with him, listening to the rain. If only you had stayed awake, you would have seen the dark, glowing red eyes in the shadows ahead of you.

*End of chapter one*

Woo, first chapter finished! Okay! One of my favorite phrases for Romania is draga. It's basically just Romanian for dear. The french in here was allons-y. It means let's go. For any Dr. Who fans reading this, I hope you get my reference! ^.^

See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: What is going on!

Hey! Here's the new chapter! Warnings: will have slight cussing, and slight gore. Nothing too bad of course!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, you guys would see me glomping Romania all the time. ^.^

Chapter 2: What is going on?!

A loud crack of thunder woke you up from your spot on the couch. You rolled over and looked around. The man at the desk was gone, and Romania was no where to be found.

"Romania! Where are you? Come on, let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps!" You pleaded for him to show up somewhere, but he still never came.

You grabbed a small blue LED flashlight out of your pocket and turned it on, shining it around the room. Something shiny in the corner caught your eye, and you stepped over to it cautiously. You shined the light in the corner, and a pair of beady red eyes stared back. A hissing rat jumped out, and you scrambled back onto the couch. However, you didn't land on the couch. You landed on top of a warm body that crushed you to it.

"NO! HELP! ROMA-"

Your screams were cut off as the man who had been sitting at the desk dragged you to a dark staircase. He pulled you down the stairs, throwing away your little flashlight. Once you reached the bottom, he opened a blood red door and shoved you inside. He followed after you and locked the door behind you. Furious tears caressed your cheeks as he stood there in front of the door just looking at you.

"Why did you bring me here?! What the f*** did you do to Romania?!"

He gave you a hard glare that made you shrink back as he replied. "I didn't do anything to your friend. You want to know where he is, go look and see."

The man nudged his head towards the direction opposite the door. You cautiously turned around and started walking, glancing back over your shoulder to see the man just staying put and guarding the door. But for what? To make sure you didn't get out? Or to make sure no one else got in? You shivered as a cold wind blew through the dank passage. You pulled your red hoodie tighter around you and headed deeper into what was apparently becoming a cave. You could hear voices comping from just up ahead, and a tiny spark of hope filled you as you dashed towards those voices.

"Please, someone help! My friend is missing and an old man back there...he...what?"

You felt dizzy at the sight before you. Mangled human corpses lay on the ground, blood seeping from their wounds into the mouths of other creatures. Vampires. Hundreds of vampires were down here feeding off of the living and dying. You tried to turn away, but you were caught by a steely hand. A vampire with a roguish grin had grabbed you and was pulling you to the center of the crowd. There was a large altar at the center of the group that you were thrown onto.

"Tasty young girl will make for a nice meal. Mm, yes. The blood of a virgin gathers the crowd, makes me their leader now yes!" The crazed vampire was about to leap onto you and devour you when a sword came out of no where and cut his head off. The crowd fell silent as Romania stood in front of you protectively, keeping any more vampires from attacking you.

"Romania! You're safe, you're oka-"

His had covered your mouth, and as he turned you saw his eyes glowing blood red. He opened his mouth to reveal two sharper than before fangs that dripped slightly with blood. Your eyes widened and you scrambled back from him.

"Romania? Why? Why are you- this makes no sense I mean- Why would you do this?!"

He smiled sadly at you and shook his head. Leaning in, he muttered an apology before casting a powerful spell that destroyed the other vampires.

"Draga mei, I will see you soon. Go to this address when you can."

He handed you a slip of paper before kissing you on the lips. A shocked look crossed your face as he uttered another spell, one that would erase your memory of what had happened, including him.

You blacked out, and he was gone.

*End of chapter two*

Wow! Some crazy stuff happening between you and Romania huh? Will you ever remember your Romanian love? Will you ever find the address on the paper? Will Italy ever stop loving pasta?! joking, joking. Find out soon in the next chapter! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Why is that name so familiar?

Hi! Back again! In the first two chapters and the beginnings of this one, you, the reader, are twelve. At the time skip you'll be seventeen. Warning!- Slight scariness (no horror), vulgarity, and foul language. Enjoy some smexy Romania~

Disclaimer: If Hetalia were mine Romania would never have a shirt~

Chapter 3: Why is he so familiar?

You woke up with a throbbing headache. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, even the back of your eyelids seemed to be white. You blinked harshly as your eyes finally registered the people sitting next to you. In a small green chair sat your mother, weeping as her hands covered her face. Your father stood behind her, comfortingly rubbing her shoulders. Bulgaria was there too, standing off to the side at the foot of your bed with his hands in tight fists.

"M-mom? Dad? Bulgaria? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

Your mom let out a cry as her hands fell from her face before she gave you a crushingly tight bear-hug. She simply continued sobbing, kissing the top of your head and muttering 'My poor baby, my poor baby' over and over again. Your father shook his head sadly, and you saw tears come to his eyes as he stared at you. With a quick glance to Bulgaria, you saw that he too was on the verge crying.

"Guys? What's going on? Why are we at the hospital and why am I in a hospital bed?" You were confused as ever as you asked.

Your dad shook his head again and Bulgaria stepped over to the right side of your bed before taking your hand slowly in his.

"(Y/N), you've been in a coma for two weeks, and we found you sitting in a pile of blood in front of an old abandoned antique shop. We- we haven't been able to find Romania, and we don't have any idea where he might be."

Your brow furrowed as you thought on what Bulgaria had told you. You remembered that it was raining, and that there had been an old shop, but other than that nothing would enter your mind. Wait, Bulgaria had mentioned something about a person called Romania. Why was that name so familiar to you?

"Hey, Bulgaria?"

He looked at you hesitantly before answering, "Yes?"

"Who is Romania?"

Bulgaria and your parents looked at you in shock. They were astounded by the fact that you didn't remember your best friend.

"(Y/N), you really don't know?"

You shook your head, confused as to why it seemed to be such a big deal. Bulgaria shared a glance with your parents that didn't go unnoticed by you.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's get you home."

*Time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny*

**5 years later...**

"Hey Bulgaria look at this!"

You and your best friend Bulgaria were walking down a cozy little street when you saw a beaten up old flyer stapled to a telephone pole. The picture showed a grinning vampire with red eyes. It read "Come to the Haunted Mansion of Transylvania! Test your fears against goblins, ghouls, and vampires! Enter if you dare!" You grinned and dragged Bulgaria along with you, despite his pleas for you to ignore the poster and continue walking to school. (Yes you were ditching, but only because you wanted to prove that you were brave.) As you made your way to the address on the paper, you felt little shivers running up your spine, almost as if someone was watching you. You shrugged off the unsettling feeling and continued on your way to the spooky looking mansion that rested at the top of a dark hill. There was a black, wrought iron gate where a creepy clown stood holding tickets.

"Care to buy some tickets and see what's inside young miss? Or maybe your boyfriend will play your hero?" He gave you a leering grin and you handed him five bucks, enough for two tickets. He quickly opened the gate and let you in.

"And he's NOT my boyfriend!" You yelled back at the clown as you entered the mansion with Bulgaria. He shivered, and seemed rather scared of the oddly lit chamber that you arrived in after stepping through the front door.

Once inside, the two of you started wandering around. More like you pulled Bulgaria towards where you wanted to go. It was rather cold, and you could tell that Bulgaria was slightly freaked out as you came upon random things like skeletons and hanging bats. You heard a voice calling out for help, and laughed, thinking it was just some animated recording. Bulgaria, however, paled and took off towards the voice, pulling you with him.

"Hey! Slow down Bulgaria, what ar-"

You were cut off as something cold wrapped around your waist and pulled you backwards. A hand clamped over your mouth, and you turned slightly to see a man with pale blonde hair and shining blood red eyes standing behind you. He was holding you firmly to his body, refusing to let go of you. As Bulgaria ran out of sight calling desperately for you, the stranger sighed and removed his hand from your mouth. He stepped away from you and you took that chance to get a better look at him. He was tall, with light blonde hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion that went along with a muscular build.

"Holy sh** this guy has muscle tone...wonder how much he works out...he's kinda cute too."

He chuckled and you looked up when a gloved hand caught your chin. His face was mere centimeters from yours, and you blushed bright red as he leaned into you, his body pressing against yours and forcing you to back up until you hit the wall.

"What are you doing in here little girl? You should know better than to trespass on a vampire's territory."

"Well if you're the best cheap lame-o vampire wanna-be they could hire, then too bad for you buddy. I'd appreciate if you could get off me. Right now. And I'm not little, I'm (y/h)!"

He simply chuckled again before pressing more insistently against you. You watched as he opened his mouth, letting two razor sharp fangs prick against the soft flesh of your neck. A shiver raced through your body as he began to slowly and surely nip and kiss his way to your jugular vein. He placed a light kiss there before licking the spot and blowing on it softly. Your eyes fluttered shut and your hands grasped the front of his thick jacket as he pulled you into a secret room and tilted you backwards so that your neck was bare before him. What was wrong with you? You had always told yourself that if a guy ever tried anything like this with you without your consent that you would send his balls flying up his throat. So why were you just letting this (admittedly hot and sexy) vampire wanna-be get his hands all over you? For some reason you couldn't resist his touch, but you began to struggle slightly as he undid the first three buttons on your shirt. You gasped and struggled harder as his hand slipped beneath your shirt and pulled it up. He placed delicate kisses all down your torso, leaving you paralyzed as he made his descent to your navel, planting one last kiss before climbing back up your body and pressing his forehead to yours. Your face was now a cherry red, and your breath came in ragged gasps. He smirked and chuckled again.

"Mm, you have no idea how happy I am that you finally found this address draga mea. I've missed you quite a bit."

You panicked. There was a loud thwack as your fist shot into his face, turning his head to the side and breaking what ever hypnosis spell he'd put you under. You fixed your shirt, got up and ran. Not even looking for Bulgaria, you dashed out of the old mansion and took off down the road towards your school. Bulgaria was waiting outside, but you didn't stop to listen to him as you grabbed his hand and kept running. A single glance back showed that the mansion had vanished, and all that was left in its place was a small envelope. You stopped running and picked it up. It had your name on it in blood red ink, along with a bleeding heart. Stuffing it in your pocket, you started towards school still thinking about the mystery man who claimed to be a vampire.

*Time skip*

School had finally gotten out. You ran all the way home, not even stopping to get Bulgaria. Once at your house, you dashed up the stairs and dove into your room. Pulling the black pocket knife out of your purse, you used it to open the top of the letter. It was written in an old cursive font that seemed to be in another language. The only thing you recognized were the words "Te iubesc." which you knew was Romanian for "I love you." Whoever that guy was, he was really creepy, no matter how sexy he'd seemed. You stuffed the letter in your secret drawer before falling int a light nap. There was a strange dream floating in your mind though.

One of a certain red eyed Romanian vampire.

*End of chapter 3*

All done! Hope you guys enjoyed that little bit with Romania~ ;) He'll show up again in the next chapter. Bulgaria will also have some lines next chapter as well. I have finals this week, but I will try to update again as soon as possible. See you soon draga mea! Ciao


	4. Chapter 4: He showed up at my house

Chapter 4: He showed up at my house...

Disclaimer: If Hetalia was mine Romania's hat would also be mine. It isn't, so neither is Hetalia! ^.^

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My nona had a heart attack, and then moved in with my family and I, so I have been busy. I'd never forget you guys! (shot) Anyway, on with the story!

Warning! This chapter has a lime scene in it, and mild cursing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It had been two weeks since you received that letter and you still hadn't seen the guy from the haunted house. You had gotten frustrated and finally decided to just Google translate the d*** letter. Halfway through reading it your blush had gotten so bad that you had thrown it at the wall and wouldn't get out of your bed for the next three hours. You still blushed to think about all the things he'd written about wanting to do to you.

You gave a heavy sigh as you twirled the letter in your hands for the millionth time that day. Why did that weird guy from the haunted house give it to you? Weird of him to do so, but then again he hadn't given it to you, you'd just found it lying on the street. Deciding that moping in bed wasn't going to get you anywhere, you sat up and turned your t.v. on before grabbing your controller and setting the Xbox to Modern Warfare 3. A thrill ran through you as you shot down enemy after enemy, the letter all but forgotten at your side.

A sharp rap at your window had you jumping out of bed in surprise and looking wildly around your room for the source of the noise. Your eyes settled on the window and you nearly screamed when you saw a silhouette there. It was the weird red head from the haunted house! He pointed at the lock on your window and made the 'open it' motion, but you frantically shook your head no and grabbed the baseball bat out of your closet, holding it up menacingly. He rolled his eyes at your antics before forcing the window open, leaving you gawking in the middle of the floor holding a baseball bat limply at your side. No way in hell was your strength going to beat his! Dropping the bat, you turned and tried to run for the door, your mouth opened to scream for your dad. A gloved hand caught your waist and yanked you backwards against a firm, warm chest as another gloved hand clamped down over your mouth.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you draga, I just wanted to see you! Please stop struggling, or am I going to have to tickle you?" His breath ghosted over your ear, causing you to shudder at the heat that flared through you from his voice and proximity to you alone.

Your struggles weakly stopped before he reached around you, locked the door, and then put himself between the door and you. Your eyes narrowed and you swiftly grabbed the bat again. Lock you in your room, will he? You didn't think so! Swinging the bat hard, you were surprised when it smacked him in the chest. Your moment of victory was short lived however as he threw the bat away and out of your reach before reaching out to you. Moving backward, you raised your right leg and kicked his waist, but he caught your leg and held your thigh against his hip. His free hand came to the back of your neck and he wrenched you forward as his leg swept under the one he wasn't holding to knock you off your feet. You landed on your bed with him on top of you, your leg still trapped against his hip.

You blushed and opened your mouth to scream when his lips crashed onto yours and his tongue invaded your mouth. You whimpered as he bit your lips and a fiery conflagration of lust tore through your body. He was kissing you fervently and you were just laying there beneath him. Admittedly, he was rather hot, with strawberry blonde hair and warm crimson eyes, and-NO! Bad thoughts, stupid brain, fight him! Don't-let him- a-ahh...

Your mind turned to mush as he began grinding his hips into yours, sending throbbing pulses of fire down your spine and straight to your heat. Wetness seeped between your thighs, and you yanked your head back for breath before his lips once more claimed yours. You heard Romania growl, and you elbowed him in the stomach before shoving him off and smacking him in the head.

"WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DON'T JUST, JUST MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

He smirked and laid there (posing sexily-ah no! Bad brain!) on the end of your bed before climbing forward, that smirk ever present on his face. He stopped an inch away from you before replying in a low, husky tone that sent even more heat rushing down to your thighs.

"But I DO know you draga mei. I've known you since we were children. Do you honestly not remember me?"

He looked confused as you rapidly shook your head no at him. He was so close, you couldn't think well enough to speak! He smiled gently at you and your insides turned to mush. Romania leaned towards you and kissed your temple before whispering something in another language. A soft red light emanated from his eyes, and you found yourself growing dizzy as you gazed into them. Darkness crept at the edges of your vision, and you passed out on your bed as memories long forgotten played behind your closed lids. The last thing you saw was his loving smile and the flash of sharp fangs as he leaned over your neck and...

*End of Chapter 4*

Mrwahahaha! In the wise words of Bugs Bunny: "Ain't I a stinkah?" Hope you guys enjoy the cliffhanger~ I should have the next chapter posted soon, and I'll try to write once a week. Have fun peoples! Ciao!


	5. Author's note

Author's Note:

Guys I am so sorry! I didn't forget about this story, I promise! My mom grounded me for awhile and said I wouldn't get my computer back until I clean my room, so I should get my computer back tomorrow. This was typed on my sister's laptop. Again, so sorry you guys! I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow night if not tomorrow afternoon. Ciao bellas and bellos!


	6. Chapter 5: The first nightmare of many

Chapter 5: The first nightmare of many yet to come.

Sorry for lateness.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia Romania and Bulgaria would be strippers.

Warning: This chapter has some foul language ans a surprise for the reader.

A shocked gasp escaped you as you sat up in bed, thoughts scrambling in a frenzied mess as you tried to remember what had happened last night. Thoughts of Vlad were the first things that came to mind, and you pulled the blood red letter from under your pillow again. You shivered uncontrollably as the memory of how his hands had felt on your body seemed to caress your skin once more. Shaking your head, you shoved the letter back under your pillow with the intention of leaving it there for quite awhile. Now that you were actually thinking about it, the letter smelled faintly of him, that sweet scent of pine and a musk that was all his own. You blushed again and got out of bed and got dressed in a red tank top that had black fringe around the bottom edge, a pair of black jeans that had little skulls crisscrossing over the butt, and a pair of black combat boots that had small silver studs and buckles running around the sides.

A call from downstairs had you hurrying out of your room with a smile on your face. That smile soon fell as you reached the bottom step to see your mom and dad sitting at the breakfast table with Bulgaria and Romania. Your mom wore an obviously strained smile and your dad was full on glaring at Romania. Bulgaria was just sitting there eating some yogurt, and it seemed almost like he didn't care about the vampire sitting next to him. The second he saw you, he smirked and stood up, pulling out the chair for you that was right next to his seat. You glowered at him and instead sat down next to Bulgaria, who kept eating his yogurt calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"(Y/N), th-this is Romania. Now, he may not seem very nice at first, but he's-"

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

You glared at the arrogant Romania as he slid a piece of paper in front of your plate. That ever present smirk was starting to annoy you, but you paid it no mind and ignored the paper he placed in front of you. Your parents simply sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"(Y/N)! D-Don't be so rude to our guest! Mr. Popescu has offered you a full scholarship to the University of Transylvania. T-they have an art program for you there, and we've already agreed for you to go."

You gave a shocked look to your mom and saw your dad hang his head before you glanced to Bulgaria. He had dropped his yogurt and was staring in shock at Romania, who had a full blown smirk on his face.

"MOM HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME!NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

"You don't have a choice draga. Your mother chose for you, and your things are already being sent to the University. The paper will tell you what you need to know, and will answer any questions you might have."

You threw the hated paper at his ugly face before stomping up to your room. Burying your face in the pillow, you sobbed loudly at the thought that not only were you leaving, but also that your mom had given you away so easily and that you'd never see Bulgaria again.

What were you going to do?

*End of Chapter Five.*

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I tried to make it extra long since it's late, but oh well. Ciao people's!


End file.
